Building Automation Systems (BAS) are used to control one of more functions of a building. A Building Automation System can include, for example, an HVAC system, a lighting control system, a fire suppression systems, a security system, and/or any other suitable building automation system. A Building Automation System typically includes one or more sensors and/or other devices that are operatively coupled to a central controller or the like, often via wireless communication. During installation of the Building Automation System, an installer typically must enroll each of the sensors and/or other devices so that the central controller recognizes each device and places each device under the control of the central controller.
In many cases, enrollment is initiated by pressing an “enroll” button on the central controller. This causes the central controller to enter an enrollment mode and to listen for new devices to enroll. The installer then typically moves about the building and individually places each of the new sensor/devices into an enrollment mode. In some cases, this is accomplished by press an “enroll” button or the like on each of the new sensor/devices.
Placing the new sensor/devices into an enrollment mode often involves using a ladder or the like to reach each of the devices and manually place the sensor/devices in the enrollment mode. For Building Automation Systems that have many devices spaced around a building, the can be time consuming and tedious. Once in the enroll mode, the new sensor/devices typically transmit a new device message, which is received by the central controller. At this point, the new sensor/devices have no assigned address in the Building Automation System. The central controller may automatically enroll the associated new devices into the Building Automation System, which in many cases includes assigning a Building Automation System address to the new sensor/devices and transmitting the assigned addresses to the new sensor/devices.
What would be desirable are improved methods and systems for enrolling new sensor/devices in Building Automation Systems.